Emergency Contact
by sehunajjong
Summary: Aku masih nomor I.C.E di ponselmu - Sehun and Jongin's fiction


_**Hope you like this fiction :)**_

* * *

Sehun dengan cepat berjalan melalui pintu UGD, rasa panik membuat dia ceroboh dan hampir terjatuh di depan meja resepsionis. "Kim Jongin?" Tatanya pada wanita di belakang meja dengan masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "Kecelakaan beberapa jam lalu."

Wanita itu memberi Sehun pandangan penuh simpati yang membuat jantung Sehun berdetak kencang, tambah panik, lalu menggeser layar komputernya untuk dilihat Sehun, "Dan namamu?" Wanita itu bertanya sambil bersiap mengetik.

"Oh Sehun." Jawab Sehun, kakinya bergerak tak sabar, "Aku- aku _emergency contact_ nya."

 _Sebenarnya dia siapa sekarang?_ Pikir Sehun. Sudah lama sejak pertengkaran terakhir mereka, sejak semuanya hancur dan tidak bisa diperbaiki. Tapi Sehun malu untuk mengakui kalau dia berharap suatu hari ponselnya akan berdering dan nama Jongin yang muncul disana.

Tapi tidak seperti sekarang, dibawah lampu rumah sakit dan dikelilingi bau disinfektan khas rumah sakit.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Sehun bertanya cemas.

"Dia sedang dalam ruang pemulihan sekarang." Resepsionis tadi berkata, membaca catatan di komputernya. "Kau bisa menemuinya. Pintu terakhir di sebelah kiri lorong ini dan ikuti tanda – _Jangan berlari!_ " Dia berteriak saat Sehun langsung lari.

Sehun melewati beberapa pintu mengikuti petunjuk yang membawanya ke bangsal yang dituju, berhenti sebentar ketika dia sudah sampai. Orang yang tadi menelponnya sudah bilang kalau Jongin kecelakaan mobil, kalau Jongin mengalami beberapa retak tulang di kakinya dan luka lainnya. Kata-kata _pendarahan dalam_ berulang-ulang disebutkan dan mau tak mau berputar terus dalam otaknya. _Bagaimana kalau dia-_

Sehun menahan tangisannya dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju pintu terakhir sambil mengambil nafas dalam, menyakinkan dirinya. Jongin baik-baik saja. Mungkin dia sedang tidur dan Sehun dapat memastikan dia baik-baik saja lalu menelpon ibunya atau salah satu temannya yang lain untuk menjaganya, seseorang yang memang ingin ditemuinya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan saatnya berpikir tentang cara berpisah mereka yang tidak baik. Setelah ini dia akan puas menangis ditemani secangkir teh, tapi untuk sekarang dia harus memastikan kalau Jongin baik-baik saja.

Sehun mendorong pintu ruang pemulihan yang langsung disambut dengan meja suster jaga, "Umm apa Kim Jongin disini?"

Suster tersebut tersenyum padanya, "Ya. Dia di tempat tidur sebelah kiri paling ujung. Dia baru selesai operasi sejam yang lalu, dia agak terlihat kurang baik sekarang tapi dia akan membaik secepatnya. Apa kau keluarganya?"

Kelegaan menyelimuti Sehun dan itu pasti terlihat di wajahnya karena pandangan simpati suster tersebut meningkat, "Aku umm _emergency contact_ nya." Katanya lagi, tidak sanggup mengatakan kalau dia mantan kekasih Jongin. Dengan cepat dia berterima kasih pada suster tersebut dan berjalan lagi.

Dia berjalan di lorong itu dengan pelan, menahan nafasnya penuh antisipasi tentang apa yang mungkin dia temukan saat dia melewati tirai terakhir. Kebanyakan orang disini tertidur setelah operasi, tidak terkecuali Jongin, "Oh _babe_." Sehun bernafas pelan saat kakinya berjalan menuju tempat tidur itu, dia merasakan air matanya berkumpul di ujung matanya.

Kaki kiri Jongin penuh di gips hampir sampai ke pinggangnya. Dia terlihat sangat pucat dalam balutan baju hijau rumah sakit, rambut cokelatnya terlihat berantakan. Kulit yang dapat terlihat di bagian tangan dan wajahnya hampir semua ditutupi luka jahitan dan sebuah perban di tangan kanannya menunjukkan kalau disana ada jahitan yang lebih parah.

Sehun menelan ludahnya dan maju untuk menarik kursi plastik ke sebelah tempat tidur Jongin, menutup tirai dibelakangnya agar mereka tertutup. Dia hanya ingin beberapa saat privasi. Lagi pula dia tidak akan tinggal lama, apa kata Jongin kalau melihatnya disini nanti kan? Tapi seseorang harus memastikan Jongin baik-baik saja dan memberi tahu keluarganya.

Sehun mengistirahatkan sikutnya di lututnya dan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Dia akan baik-baik saja, suster tadi berkata begitu, tapi Sehun tetap tidak bisa menahan air mata yang keluar dan senggukan di pundaknya. Jongin memang sedang dalam masa pemulihan, tapi itu tidak berarti sama sekali untuk Sehun. Dia tetap diluar kehidupan Jongin sekarang.

"Aku hanya berharap kau berbicara denganku." Sehun berbisik. " _God,_ aku merindukanmu. Aku harap.. aku hanya berharap…"

"Sehun?"

Sehun langsung mendongak. Jongin berkedip pelan dihadapannya, tangan lemahnya berusaha menggapai Sehun.

Sehun dengan refleksnya menarik kursinya mendekat dan mengambil tangan Jongin dengan lembut, "Jongin," Katanya masih sesenggukan, tak peduli pipinya basah. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sakit." Gumam Jongin. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Sehun mengusap pelan lengan Jongin, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, "Kau kecelakaan mobil." Jawab Sehun, "Sebuah truk menabrakmu dan membuatmu harus melompat dari mobil, kau baik-baik saja sekarang, kau di rumah sakit."

Perlahan kenyataan menghampiri Jongin dan dia menggenggam balik tangan Sehun, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya.

Sesaat Sehun ingin bertanya apa Jongin ingin dia pergi dan akan pergi tanpa perlawanan, tapi sekarang dia akan menikmati sentuhan Jongin di tangannya selagi bisa dan tanpa sadar dia mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan rambut Jongin yang mulai menutupi matanya, "Aku masih nomor I.C.E di ponselmu, _in case of emergency_ mu. Rumah sakit menelpon saat kau di operasi."

Sehun menunggu saat Jongin memandangnya, bekedip saat dia memproses apa yang Sehun katakan. "Kau disini." Kata Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja." Balas Sehun, berusaha menambahkan sedikit humor walaupun tidak terlalu berhasil, "Aku harus memastikan kalau kau masih utuh."

Jongin memejamkan matanya dan saat dia membukanya lagi matanya terlihat agak memerah dan basah, "Jangan pergi." Jongin berbisik, bergantung pada tangan Sehun.

Sehun tidak membiarkan harapannya melambung, lagi pula Jongin dibawah pengaruh obat bius. Tapi sangat sulit kala Jongin melihatnya dengan pandangan seolah dia takut ditinggalkan, "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Sehun meyakinkan.

Dalam diam keduanya menangis, bahkan Sehun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata cokelat Jongin yang sangat dicintainya. Sehun tidak pernah berhenti mencintai segala sesuatu tentang Jongin, tapi mereka pernah sampai ke tahap tidak mungkin bersama lagi.

Semua alasan terasa sangat jauh sekarang kalau melihat mereka berpegangan saat ini. "Aku juga merindukanmu." Kata Jongin bergetar, membuat Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, air mata kembali membasahi pipinya.

"Kau keterlaluan." Kata Sehun kesal, "Kenapa harus kecelakaan mobil dulu sampai akhirnya kau berbicara?"

"Harga diri." Kata Jongin masih dengan senyumnya, "Dan kekeras kepalaanku."

Sehun mengangguk setuju, "Tepat sekali."

Jongin terlihat mulai serius, matanya memandang mata Sehun, "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya.

Sehun mendengus, "Baik." Jawabnya, benar. Di bulan-bulan pertama dia merasa sulit membiasakan bangun sendirian tanpa Jongin di sampingnya, tidak langsung meraih ponselnya setiap kali ingin berbagi sesuatu. "Kesepian." Dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengaku, menundukkan lagi wajahnya, tidak bisa melihat reaksi Jongin.

"Aku juga." Jongin berbisik, masih tetap mengusap tangan Sehun dengan jari lemahnya, "Aku masih memikirkanmu, aku.. aku ingin menelponmu."

Masih menunduk, "Kenapa tidak?"

Sehun dapat mendengar Jongin menghela nafas, "Aku takut." Ada jeda yang Sehun tidak tahu harus dia isi atau tidak, tapi Jongin melanjutkan, "Aku takut kau sudah _move on_ , kalau kau tidak akan.. kalau kau.."

"Aku belum." Kata Sehun. Jelas Jongin masih terlalu sakit untuk membicarakan hal seperti ini. Tapi Sehun juga tidak bisa berhenti. Dia butuh tahu, sekarang. "Aku belum _move on._ " Lanjutnya. "Aku bahkan belum siap untuk memikirkan tentang orang lain, bahkan tidak berusaha mendekat sedikitpun." Menyedihkan memang bagaimana dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat orang lain, tapi sekarang, dia bisa melihat kelegaan di wajah Jongin.

"Aku mencoba." Jongin mengaku, "Tapi tidak ada yang cukup baik, aku bahkan tidak mencium mereka."

Sehun sudah berdiri sebelum dia sadar apa yang dia lakukan, mencondongkan badannya kepada Jongin masih tetap menggenggam tangan Jongin, tangan satunya dengan hati-hati diletakkan untuk mengusap pipi Jongin, "Mungkin," Katanya, berusaha menjaga kestabilan suaranya, "saat kau bisa berdiri lagi. Kita bisa… mungkin berpikir.. tentang mencoba kembali?"

Sehun menunggu dengan cemas jawaban Jongin, "Mungkin," Jawab Jongin, "kita bisa mencoba sekarang?"

Sehun tidak bisa membedakan dia menangis atau tertawa, tapi harapan menyelimutinya setelah lebih dari satu tahun dia tidak merasakanya, "Baiklah." Bisik Sehun, membungkuk dan mencium Jongin. "Kita harus lebih baik kali ini."

"Aku janji." Jongin bergumam di depan bibir Sehun dan mereka berbagi ciuman tentatif, keduanya berniat tidak akan membuang kesempatan kedua ini.

* * *

 _ **This is what happened when you think too much about your ex lol**_

 _ **See you on my next fiction**_


End file.
